Fighting Mars
by Playing Passerine
Summary: Let the stars be witness... One fateful night a centaur decides he doesn't *want* to be just a stargazer.


Fighting Mars  
  
In the Forest darkness had a personality, almost a sentience, of its own. It was a cloying creature that spread greedily through the woods, engulfing everything.  
  
The trees there all held distinct personalities. Some stood tall and dignified, like statues of kings long gone; others were bent and twisted, like druids intent on ancient rituals. Wind whipped through their branches, but it could not cover the howls. Cries never made by any natural wolf. Another sound tore through the woods. A screaming, or screams echoing from the past. Miseries lost in time.  
  
A figure stepped into a small glade. A form torn straight from the stars, or borrowed from the pages of musty antiquity. The Forest was not forbidden to him.  
  
Half human, half horse, more majestic than either. A well proportioned human male torso sprung from where the neck would have been on a handsome palomino horse. Pale blue eyes looked towards the night sky and its brilliant dusting of stars. His eyes gleamed defiantly, picking out planets and constellations. No good was to be read in their countenances.  
  
Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright. He dropped his golden head as though no longer to stand the sharp stare of the stars. The centaur named Firenze pawed the ground nervously, ripping out grass and deep rooted weeds. His flanks shook with a sudden tremor of indecision. He turned his head to one side, shooting a sideways glance at the stars. Tonight their innocent twinkling struck him as malicious.  
  
"I don't want to be a stargazer!" His rich voice ended in an angry neigh as his hooves struck the ground. A light dusting of rotting growth coated his lower legs. Why do we remain silent when we could do something? If an event is foretold, then it will happen. Or that is what we are supposed to believe. But we are not destiny. We are not the end. We are supposed to be observers... But why not fight fate? The worst that could happen is that nothing would change.but maybe we could change things. He shook off the dust and dirt, trying to clear his mind. I don't want to fight against myself. I want to do what is right. Damn what is foretold! He shivered slightly and slowly paced, calming his nerves.  
  
Another scream tore through the dark. It was distorted, as though it got snagged and ripped on numerous branches.  
  
That's it. I will no longer just watch. Firenze cantered through the woods, brushing aside branches, barely touching the ground in an effort to find the source of the terrible cry.  
  
He reached a clearing, and was greeted by the sight of a cloaked figure feeding off a dead or dying unicorn. It was so white against the darkness of the world. Poor creature, it is always the innocents who suffer when we do nothing. In a rush of blind rage he charged at the dark figure, hardly registering the boy he leapt over to enter the fray. This passionate anger was new to him, and threatened to intoxicate him.  
  
The unicorn killer fled immediately, and the centaur decided not to pursue.  
  
He wheeled around to face the human boy. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes - thank you - what was that?" I can't tell him... I should tell him. the scar. He should be warned. Firenze shook his white-blond hair. It shone silver in the moonlight.  
  
"You are the Potter boy, you had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." He bent his front legs, knees on the firm ground, allowing the boy to climb onto his back. Almost as an afterthought, he added "My name is Firenze."  
  
The sound of galloping hooves came towards them, a sudden burst of thunder. Two other centaurs entered the clearing. One had red hair with a chestnut body, the other had a black body and an acetic monk's wild black hair. Both were angry.  
  
"Firenze!" His ears pricked up at the tone in which Bane bellowed his name. I will not feel guilty, I will not feel guilty. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" I am ashamed of much, but not this. And I am less a common mule than you, you black hearted shaggy wretch!  
  
"Do you realize who this is? This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better." Get out of my way.  
  
"What have you been telling him? Remember, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"  
  
Oh Bane, you would never understand, your vision is so narrow, even in gazing on the heavens. Please say something Ronan. Don't just stand there and scratch the dirt like some deformed hen!  
  
"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." At least not a total condemnation... But make up your mind already Ronan! We have no time for indecision.  
  
Bane punctuated his anger with a sudden kick. "For the best! What is that do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"  
  
He is BLIND. Firenze felt a strange rushing though his ears. He reared suddenly, barely feeling the boy grab his shoulders to hang on with all his strength.  
  
"Do you not see that unicorn? Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." His voice hoarse with bellowing, he turned abruptly and ran into the Forest.  
  
"Why's Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" The boy doesn't understand. He slowed to a walk.  
  
I should tell him, warn them all.But it is not our way.But I have already broken with the others, what would it matter? I may not, but I should.Maybe just a hint, he seems clever.Just a clue to work on.  
  
He stopped suddenly, decision made. "Harry Potter, do you know what Unicorn blood is used for?"  
  
Let the stars be witness. I will not just watch any longer. 


End file.
